


Tristan and His Bird: The Ultimate Bromance (Don't Deny It) 崔斯坦和他的爱情顾问

by asadeseki



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Brotp, Other, Pre-Tristahad, Tristan and the bird are bff's, basically they sit around and bitch, crack!fic, hair-braiding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>崔斯坦爱抱怨，他的鸟儿为他的求爱路指点迷津。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tristan and His Bird: The Ultimate Bromance (Don't Deny It) 崔斯坦和他的爱情顾问

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkToby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tristan and His Bird: The Ultimate Bromance (Don't Deny It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045239) by [PinkToby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/pseuds/PinkToby). 



> Many kudos to PinkToby! Thanks for your wonderful work!
> 
> 说实话整部电影里他们的关系最好。我爱死这只鸟了。  
> 薇拉娜和薇拉妮是鸟名。

 

“我向这些蠢蛋信奉的随便什么神发誓，”崔斯坦怒气冲冲地用牙撕咬了一大块半馊的面包，“我要把亚瑟一屁股踢回哈德里安长城上。”

 

他们已经赶了两个礼拜的路，不到万不得已根本没法停下来休息，骑士们都有些支撑不住了。崔斯坦咬紧牙关死不抱怨——再怎么说，他还是要维持一下形象的。

 

 _我了个擦，崔斯坦，你就不能举稳点儿吗！_ 薇拉娜恼火地拍着她的翅膀，重新开始梳理崔斯坦乱糟糟的头发，帮他编小辫子。她坚持如此，因为所有的 _炫酷骑士_ 都得打扮成这样。

 

“我现在烦得要死。难道你就不讨厌他吗？”

 

 _虽然亚瑟是个傻逼，但是他能坚持做自己觉得对的事，这点还是值得赞赏的。再说了，_ 她力道惊人地拉扯着崔斯坦的头发，她的主人生气地低吼了一声， _你都跟他拉拉扯扯十五年了，换谁都得疯。_

 

“呸，去他的。反正你现在也不是在公园里闲逛。”

 

_至少我没跟个娘们儿似的唧唧歪歪。_

 

“有哪个娘们儿能像我一样脸上脏兮兮却还性感得要死的？”他为了突出颧骨的刺青，挤眉弄眼地咧嘴笑着，“我可不这么觉得。”

 

_性感？你都好几百年没上过床了。_

 

“别戳我痛处成么。”他又咬了一大口面包，吃出来至少三种不同的霉味儿。

 

_好吧，你就没想过钓个马子什么的？你知道，只要你把脸上的血洗洗干净，还是蛮人模人样的。要是你愿意的话我可以在你头发里插几朵小花儿……_

 

“打住，扯远了，”他艰难地咽下最后一口面包，抓起一瓶喝了一半的廉价葡萄酒，“再说了，我能钓谁啊？”

 

_达戈内不能碰。他是挺带劲儿的，但作为朋友我不能把你往火坑里推。_

 

“说得对。要么，高文（Gawain）？”

 

_得了，伙计，想都别……_

 

“对哦。不然我们的配对能叫啥？崔斯特文（Tristwain）？加万（Gawan）？”

 

_都一样搓。_

 

“我知道。”他喝了一大口，任酒液在舌尖翻滚。

 

_你懂的，要是你想把格拉海德的话，我可以做你们 **爱的使者。**_

 

“给老子闭嘴。”

 

_来嘛， **任你使唤** 哟，小翠儿。_

 

“去你丫的，我不叫这个。”

 

_你想亲他，对吧？就算只是 **碰一下** 也好？_

 

“我要杀了你——”

 

_噢，得了，伙计，我这么 **牛逼的鸟** 会被你干巴巴的威胁吓倒吗？_

 

“正经点，你刚才说的是真的吗？”

 

_听着，哥们儿，关于“爱的使者”这事儿，我是真心的。你完全应该去追他。_

 

“嗯，可是，如果他……你懂的……不喜欢我呢？”

 

_一只小薇拉妮告诉我说……_

 

“卧槽——”

 

_不，兄弟，我没在开玩笑。某天我遇到了一只夜莺，跟她聊了起来……噢伙计，小翠儿，她真是个 **尤物** ，那性感的小嘴儿，那娇俏的小尾巴，噢我的天——_

 

“好吧，她很辣，我懂了。她说格拉海德什么了？”

 

_哦对。她说她某晚不小心听到他打手枪，而且她发誓他当时喘着气喊着你的名字，而且……_

 

“噢我擦……”

 

_擦你妹。他想要你……想得 **要死** ，唷。_

 

“其实我也不是对他一点兴趣都没有……”

 

_放屁你当然不是。他超级可爱超级甜好吗。而且他是个娃娃脸的卷毛。_

 

“我觉得他的声音也不错……”

 

_你我都心知肚明，你老是盯着他那晃眼的大白腿。_

 

“什么，我……呃……不，我没有？”

 

_你蒙谁呢，小翠儿。这男人天天不穿裤子跑来跑去，你居然告诉我你从来不注意他那白花花的大腿？_

 

崔斯坦脸红了，含着酒咕哝了一句。薇拉娜激动起来。

 

 _我就知道，我就他妈 **知道** ！你整个礼拜都在垂涎着他的翘臀！_她轻快地扑扇着翅膀落到他膝盖上，他轻笑一声，算是回应。

 

“有这么明显嘛？”

 

_废话。现在，我建议你在进山之前先攻进他的外衣里——山上可要冷得出翔。_

 

“又开始说教了。”崔斯坦举起酒瓶倒光最后一滴。“话说，薇拉娜，我想问你个问题。”

 

_哦，太好了。你特么想问啥？_

 

“呃，我们食物供给有限，对吧？”

 

_我猜是的。我基本没啥可吃了，而你们这些小东西估计也只能带得动这么多了。_

 

“假设我们食物吃光了。你觉得我应该先吃谁？”

 

_……你是在说食人吗，崔斯坦？_

 

“我会先找鲍斯，不过我确定他会痛扁我一顿。”

 

_崔斯坦，你他妈到底在说啥？_

 

“我在介绍我的设想，伙计。你感受到了吗？”

 

_……你的设想？那他妈又是什么？_

 

“我不知道。但我感觉一千年以后这会派上用场。还有，你知道吗？汉尼拔是个挺带感的名字……”

 

_去你丫的，太诡异了。我不玩儿了。_

 

说着，薇拉娜飞走了，去做鸟儿晚上该做的事情。崔斯坦梦到了一个名叫威尔·格雷厄姆的男人（非常像格拉海德），而他则穿着三件套西装，正在吃成千上万个无礼之人的器官。

 

真是个好梦。

 

-FIN-

 

*给大家看看《亚瑟王》里茶杯的大白腿~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the author:
> 
> well there's like 5-10 minutes of your life you'll never get back)


End file.
